


MORE

by Jagtheartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagtheartist/pseuds/Jagtheartist
Summary: Lyin' awake, and I stare at the doorI just can't take it no moreThey told me it's useless, there's no hope in storeBut somehow I just want you more
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	MORE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy this modern mafia au!!

A cold light covered the small head resting over the bar's table. Their glass was already empty, as empty as how they were feeling right now. Their eyes were lost in the past, all they could see was the love of their life getting engaged with someone else. "I'm so stupid" they sobbed "how could I ever think he… he loved me." The tears were running down, stopping between their fingers. That was when the memories of them together started playing, it was like their brain enjoyed torture them with all the times they could have done something to make him see.

Make him  _ notice.  _

_ The night they met, Daisy was fist fighting with some dusty drunk guys from picking on her height. Their hands and head were covered in blood but in the end they beat the shit out of them. The redhead stepped a foot over one of the guys, they were about to knock them one last time but then his voice drew their attention. "Stop it." Daisy turned to face a tall white man. His eyebrows were frowned and still had a blank expression on his face. He approached them and grabbed them by their chin with care. He stared at them for a few seconds as if he was checking for some vital damage. "You knocked my guys." _

_ Daisy's eyes widened "you should get new ones who won't mess up with the wrong people."  _

_ "What's your name." He ordered. _

_ "Daisy."  _

_ "I'm Erwin Smith." And then it clicked. He was the russian guy everyone loved. Yeah he was loved by the community since he wouldn't mess with anyone unless they messed with him. For some crazy reason Daisy wasn't scared of what he could do to them after beating two of his men. They just wanted to go home and take a warm herb bath. _

_ "I'll fight if I have to." They weren't thinking clearly. _

_ Erwin let a tiny smirk out "I won't fight you." _

_ "Well neither will your men if that's what u mean with that." _

_ He couldn't help but laugh "I fight my own fights, Daisy." He said "my not fighting you i meant I wanna talk to you. May I?" _

_ "Can it be quickly? I'm really tired and don't wanna have their blood on me for too long." _

_ "I'll take you home." _

"He took me home." Daisy cried. From that moment they started working by Erwin's side as his right hand. He trusted them with anything, they felt special for being so close to him. Not even Regina knew him as much as them and yet she was the one engaged to him. Daisy knew he didn't love her but didn't expect him to propose to her, he never mentioned it before he didn't even care about making a huge big deal about it as if he was hiding it from them. The bar closed so they were now drinking walking down a lonely street under the dark sky. They wanted to scream but they didn't have the energy. It was useless to keep next to him. It was useless to love him but somehow Daisy still wanted him more.

"Hey aren't you Eyebrow's little bitch?" A voice coming from an alley interrupt their depressive moment and they didn't want to handle with some stupid douchebag hence Daisy grabbed her gun, pointed at the man's head and pulled the trigger. They went closer to look at the dead body lying on the cold ground. Their numb eyes went wider as they recognized the face of the man, they didn't know what to do so they just ran home.

"Daisy, what is wrong? Tell me already, you have me worrying sick." Erwin was now leaning against his desk. His eyes met theirs and they broke down. He hated every time they were caught up in a situation like that  _ "Were they hurt? Did someone dared to breathe wrong in their presence?"  _ He would wonder every time. Everyone would talk about how Erwin was a whole mystery but not Daisy. He would open to her so easily about everything, he hoped someday they would open up to him too.

"I-I went to this bar and got completely shit faced and then on my way back to my flat someone called me your little bitch and i wasn't feeling anything at that moment, i didn't give a shit so I just pointed my gun and killed Berthot."

The handsome man felt relieved. The blood they were covered in was not theirs. Daisy was trembling, scared of what could happen next. Was he going to kill them now? How could they blame him, after all a mafia war was about to start because of her killing Reiner’s best friend. Erwin didn’t say a word at all. He brought them closer to them and hugged them “Seeing you walk into the engagement party covered in blood got me all worried. I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything happens to you… I- I am well aware you can handle things on your own but this man can’t help it.” he whispered to their ear without letting them go.

“But-”

“You did right. You listened to your gut.” he cut them off “I’m willing to go to war against Reiner for you,  _ my Kroshka. _ ” he pulled them away and stared at them for a while. Daisy didn’t know if it was the adrenaline or the bottle of whisky in them but they took the chance to kiss him as if they were drowning and were desperate for some air, as he kissed her back they both fell into a passionate kiss, wanting to be one with the other. “Don’t marry her.” They ordered. Erwin nodded with no hesitation, he was now sure they wanted him as bad as he wanted them. “Only if you marry me instead.”

“If I knew all I had to do for you to ask me that was killing Berthands I’d have done it years ago.” He laughed way too loud. Erwin cupped their face in his hands and kissed their forehead tenderly “c’mon let me take you home and get you all that blood cleaned.”

“Don’t you know, Erwin?”

he looked at them concerned.

“I’m already home.”

  
  



End file.
